Inexorable
by Kryptonita
Summary: UA/IDW. Después de un grave incidente en el laboratorio de Stockgen, April O'Neil se verá envuelta en una serie de extraños sucesos relacionados con un antiguo clan de ninjas. Sin embargo, no estará sola: David Merryweather investigará esos hechos mientras intenta averiguar el pasado perdido de su nuevo aliado y su relación con esos ninjas.


_**Disclaimer: **_Seamos sinceros, si _Las Tortugas Ninjas _me pertenecieran nadie habría visto nunca la tercera película ni, por tanto, habría sufrido desgarres anales por culpa de tal atrocidad. _Usagi Yojimbo _es de Stan Sakai.

_**Nota previa: **__El fic es un «What if…» dentro del universo de TMNT que presentan los cómics de IDW. Si no has leído los cómics, quizá muchas de las cosas que leas a continuación te suenen a chino._

* * *

_You woke up this morning,_

_The world turned upside down,_

_Lord above, things ain't been the same._

**(Woke up this morning - Alabama 3)**

_What the hell is going on?_

_The cruelest dream, reality._

**(The kids aren't alright – The Offspring)**

* * *

**De historias sin pies ni cabeza**

A las once y media de la noche, la señora Debison decidió, al fin, apartar su mirada fisgona de la ventana y llamar al 9-1-1. A la misma hora en que April O'Neil estaba siendo interrogada por dos malas imitaciones del Gordo y el Flaco uniformados, en un cuartucho claustrofóbico y pestilente del laboratorio de Stockgen. Sin embargo y a diferencia de April, en el Departamento de Policía de la cuarta avenida (en el distrito de Brooklyn) era frecuente recibir una llamada de la inquieta señora Debison por cualquier vicisitud que alterara la vida de ésta, por lo que no solían tomarse en serio sus quejas.

La viudez sólo es uno de los múltiples aditivos que alimentan la hipertrofia de vigilancia (o lo que viene a ser lo mismo: cotilleo intensivo con una taza de café bien cargado a mano para tener los ojos de un búho o de un yonqui con el síndrome de abstinencia trepando por su gaznate), de las personas con edades comprendidas entre los sesenta y la muerte **—**como era el caso de la señora Debison**—**. El tedio, por supuesto, es un mal mayor para este colectivo.

A sus sesenta y seis años, jubilada y sin nietos a los que poder visitar ni de los que poder presumir ante sus amigas del bingo, la señora Debison empleaba el tiempo en el que no estaba en la consulta médica o gastándose los cuartos en revistas del corazón, en observar el vecindario desde una de las ventanas de su habitación. Corría un poco la cortina de manera que nadie pudiese verla, pero que, a su vez, le permitiese contemplar todo.

Sentada en su sofá, con el runrún de la televisión acariciando su sonotone, el tiempo volaba sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Esa noche **—**a excepción de los incesantes maullidos del pulgoso y escuálido gato callejero que desde las últimas semanas rondaba por el barrio**—** prometía ser tranquila. Pero aquel endemoniado animal se empeñó en montar un follón justo cuando la señora Debison se inclinaba levemente para poder ver mejor la confesión de Gloria a su novio sobre su embarazo. Por lo que a regañadientes, la anciana apartó la mirada de la caja tonta y se asomó por la ventana para chistar al estúpido gato.

El animal estaba enfrascado en una pelea con una horrible rata hasta que ésta se abalanzó sobre el felino con un desagradable chillido de advertencia. (Ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa verdusca que relucía en la oscuridad; el mismo verde que había formado un charco alrededor de un recipiente roto en el que chapoteaban tres tortugas. Daba la sensación por cómo la rata atacaba y bloqueaba el paso de que estaba defendiendo a las tortugas de la amenaza del gato). El roedor hincó sus incisivos con fiereza en el ojo derecho del gato, arrancando no sólo el globo ocular de cuajo, sino también un gemido de puro dolor por parte del felino. Ante la mirada horrorizada de la anciana, el gato huyó aterrorizado del callejón, chocándose contra todo lo que había a su paso, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

«Qué desagradable», pensó la señora Debison, arrugando el ceño. La rata permaneció unos segundos en el mismo lugar **—**como si temiera que el gato volviera a por ella**—**, para después dar media vuelta y echar a correr hacia la oscuridad, al lugar donde las tres tortugas estaban chapoteando en el moco verde que borboteaba en el suelo, ajenas a todo lo acaecido.

—Bichejo inmundo... **—**maldijo para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza. A los numerosos apelativos que la ciudad de Brooklyn poseía, debería añadirse uno más que hiciese justicia a la creciente plaga de ratas con la que convivían los habitantes del distrito.

Iba a volver a acurrucarse en su sofá cuando_ escuchó un quejido inhumano_ que provenía del callejón. Un gemido cargado de aflicción y rabia que heló la sangre de la anciana, paralizándola momentáneamente. La mujer sintió que el ambiente se había enviciado al instante de oír aquel sonido y que miles de hormigas heladas trepaban por sus brazos, dejando tras de sí una estela de frío y vaciedad insoportable; en contraposición con los pulmones ardiendo y el corazón estampándose contra su pecho, arrebatándola el aire.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la cómoda unos segundos y coger su bastón (a modo de arma) para recobrar la compostura y no sufrir en ese momento un infarto. Su Henry la miraba tras el cristal que protegía su imagen en blanco y negro, como si la estuviera juzgando por su comportamiento asustadizo. La anciana se apartó del mueble y bajó la foto de su marido, refunfuñando para sí misma.

Vencida por una morbosa curiosidad, la señora Debison decidió volver a asomarse a la ventana para ver qué o _quién _había producido tal sonido: no consiguió verlo bien por la totalidad de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el callejón, pero su silueta se insinuaba ligeramente_._ Era grande. _Muy grande._ Estaba claro que no podía ser aquel moribundo gato el que producía aquellos gemidos.

Probablemente fueron imaginaciones suyas o las voces de los actores de la telenovela que estaba viendo, pero la señora Debison contaría más tarde a los policías que oyó decir a _ese ser_:

—No…

Con una voz ronca, rota, como de alguien que había estado durante mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración bajo el agua, y cuando conseguía salir a la superficie, su voz se veía salpicada por el agua y el repentino golpe de oxígeno.

Inesperadamente, aquella _cosa_ avanzó un poco hacia la luz de una solitaria farola, sin cesar su lamento. Pudo ver su brazo antes de que saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el teléfono: era verde, musculoso y sólo tenía tres dedos en su mano. Eso fue lo único que vio la anciana y fue más que suficiente para ella.

A las once y media de la noche, mientras la señora Debison llamaba al número de emergencias desesperada, April O'Neil contaba por cuarta vez a los dos policías la intromisión de dos ninjas en el laboratorio de Stockgen.

—¿Y fue salvada por…? **—**Gordo vaciló al leer las notas que había escrito, y volvió a mirar a la chica esperando que ésta se retractara de _todo _lo que les había dicho.

April suspiró, cansada, y se llevó a los labios la taza de tila humeante. Había decidido bautizarlos con los nombres del famoso dúo cómico por el inequívoco parecido en cuanto a masa muscular y compenetración menstrual de ambos en casi cualquier decisión.

—Splinter **—**contestó, rumiando el nombre.

—Una rata **—**escupió Flaco.

—Sí **—**asintió April**—**. Una rata.

Gordo y Flaco intercambiaron una mirada. Cuanto más oían aquella disparatada historia (ninjas colándose en el laboratorio, atacando a la joven, siendo salvada por una rata que accionó la alarma de incendios…), más fuerza cobraba la idea de que la operación «cafeína por insomnio dividido entre trabajo y tostón de libros de la Universidad que leer» era la causante de aquella probable alucinación que había sufrido la señorita O'Neil. ¿Ladrones? Por supuesto. Habían forzado la entrada principal y las cámaras de seguridad habían sido desconectadas; además de que se habían llevado consigo ciertos productos químicos clasificados, así como algunos de los animales del laboratorio **—**cuatro tortugas y la oportuna rata**—**. Pero ¿ninjas? No cabía en la mente de los dos policías tal idea.

April era consciente del sabor ilógico que desprendía cada una de las palabras que conformaban aquella descabellada historia suya. Veía perfectamente los cabos sueltos y no necesitaba de aquellos cuchicheos e intercambios de miradas entre los dos policías para saber que era algo imposible de creer. Ella misma habría puesto en tela de juicio aquella situación si otro se la hubiera contado. Lo habría achacado todo al estrés o, quizá, al consumo de algún tipo de fármaco visionario.

Pero le había ocurrido a ella. Habría muerto de no ser por Splinter **—**y por el subidón de adrenalina. Nunca en toda su vida había golpeado a nadie hasta esa misma noche**—**. No podía negar nada de lo ocurrido: había sentido el acero de la katana rozar su barbilla. Los ojos del asesino centelleando de odio cuando estampó el matraz contra su rostro. La sangre del ninja salpicándole la mano, notando su tacto pegajoso y caliente lamer su piel.

Sólo tenía que mirarse la mano manchada de sangre reseca para recordarse a sí misma que había pasado. Que aquella historia que les había contado a ambos policías era _real. _

Gordo quiso volver a preguntarla por las espadas que supuestamente los intrusos llevaban cuando el teléfono del despacho empezó a sonar. El número correspondía al de Baxter Stockman. Tragó saliva sonoramente.

—Es el jefe **—**anunció.

—Pues cógelo, maldita sea **—**gruñó Flaco. Viendo la indecisión en el rostro de su compañero, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su silla**—**. Vale, lo haré yo. Tú lleva a la señorita O'Neil a su residencia; estará agotada después de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a que Stockman estuviera aquí? Tal vez quiera hacerle algunas preguntas…

—Si es así, la llamará para que venga mañana **—**dijo, mirando de reojo a April. Después, les dio la espalda a ambos y empezó a hablar por teléfono.

El agente Gordo se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo del asiento, secándose el sudor de la frente con un gastado pañuelo, y le entregó el bolso **—**que previamente habían registrado por si acaso**— **a la señorita O'Neil. Los dos salieron del despacho y fueron directamente y sin mediar palabra hacia el aparcamiento.

April localizó su furgoneta aparcada al final **—**un viejo Volkswagen al que siempre le costaba arrancar**—**; tanteó la llave de éste que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y con un intento de sonrisa amable, encaró al policía:

—Puedo volver sola. **—**Al ver que éste abría la boca para protestar, añadió rápidamente**—**: Le agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien. De verdad, me encuentro perfectamente. Además tengo mi furgoneta justo ahí, y antes de volver a la residencia, tengo que ir al súper a comprar algunas cosas que mi compañera y yo necesitamos. **—**Eso último era mentira. Una mentira piadosa que sabía que podría echar atrás al policía sólo por la idea de no ir directos a su casa, sino que tendrían que hacer una parada por el camino. O más de una.

—¿Está usted segura? Al fin y al cabo, acaba de pasar por un momento… **—**vaciló**—** traumático.

—Sí. Como ya le he dicho: _estoy perfectamente_. **—**Segunda mentira.

Gordo entrecerró los ojos y se rascó la coronilla, dubitativo. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, señorita O'Neil. Descanse. **—**El policía inclinó su gorra y se dio media vuelta para volver al laboratorio de Stockgen. Pero antes de que April pudiera suspirar de alivio, el agente Gordo murmuró**—**: Probablemente nos pongamos en contacto con usted pronto para seguir tratando el asunto del… robo.

—Por supuesto.

Le había temblado la voz cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Durante una fracción de segundo, una pequeña parte de ella deseó que el policía hubiera notado aquel timbre de pánico en su voz, aquella inseguridad que no había mostrado durante el interrogatorio. Y que, entonces, el hombre insistiera en escoltarla hasta la residencia.

Pero no quería volver a la residencia en un coche patrulla porque sabía que Trish le haría preguntas al respecto, y si no obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria, se crearía una que posiblemente difundiría de boca en boca más tarde por toda la Universidad. Tan sólo la idea de ser la comidilla del campus durante los próximos meses le hacía olvidar cualquier temor e indecisión de volver a casa sola. Quería a Trish, sí, era la única amiga que tenía en la ciudad desde que ingresó en la Universidad; pero no podía confiarle ciertas cosas sin que ésta se fuera de la lengua más de lo debido.

Respiró hondo y se aferró a su bolso. Dio las buenas noches al agente Gordo, y se apresuró a llegar hasta su furgoneta. A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de unos coches de policía, y mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de su Volkswagen, se sorprendió preguntándose a sí misma si habrían dado con los ninjas y los estarían persiguiendo. Como en una de esas películas de Jackie Chan.

«Chorradas, April».

Suspiró, derrotada, y apoyó su cabeza en el volante. Si no la llamaban por el tema del robo, llamaría ella para pedirle a Chet o al mismísimo Baxter Stockman que faltaría durante un tiempo a las prácticas. No se veía volviendo el lunes como si nada al laboratorio. Como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir en la misma sala en la que estudiaba.

El reloj marcó las doce con un suave pitido, instándola a ponerse en marcha. Introdujo la llave en el contacto y levantó la vista hacia el retrovisor para colocarlo. El espejo le regaló la visión de unos ojos verdes cansados que el maquillaje no podía ocultar, y el rostro pálido de quien había sentido el frío del miedo cubrir sus entrañas. Debía inventarse alguna buena excusa por el camino si no quería tener a Trish detrás preguntando por su aspecto.

Se mordió los labios y quiso apartar la mirada del retrovisor cuando _lo vio. _

Estaba de pie, a cierta distancia de la furgoneta, sujetándose un brazo **—**aunque más que un brazo parecía una... aleta, a diferencia del otro brazo que era completamente _normal_**— **con una mueca de dolor. No estaba segura, porque desde el retrovisor no se le veía bien, pero por un momento aquel ser **—**o, lo más lógico, un friki disfrazado. «Tiene que ser eso, April. Algún lunático de la Comic-Con», pensó, tanteando el espray de pimienta de la guantera**— **se le asemejaba a una tortuga gigante.

Desvió la vista del espejo para girarse y ver mejor a lo que fuese aquello, pero cuando lo hizo, aquel ser ya no estaba en el aparcamiento. Como si la oscuridad se lo hubiera tragado.

April parpadeó varias veces y soltó una palabrota antes de volver a arrancar su furgoneta. Esperó unos segundos a que los latidos de su corazón se ralentizasen y tiró el espray al asiento del copiloto. «Se acabó el estudiar hasta tarde o terminaré perdiendo el juicio». También quedaban descartadas las noches de los viernes viendo clásicos de películas de serie B con Trish durante una temporada.

El Volkswagen se alejó del laboratorio de Stockgen, pasando al lado de los contenedores de basura donde _él _se había escondido. Vio a la chica de refilón, sentada en el asiento del conductor con una expresión de concentración, y se acurrucó entre las botellas de cerveza vacías, las cáscaras de frutas y demás alimentos podridos mientras observaba como el vehículo se perdía en el horizonte.

Oyendo el ulular de las sirenas de los coches patrulla (debían de seguir buscándole después de que aquella histérica vieja chocha los llamara e hiciera el honor de indicarles dónde se había escondido), y sintiendo la quemazón y contracciones de la aleta **—**que todavía estaba cubierta por aquel pringue verde**—**, apoyó su cabeza en el contenedor y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Aloha. Jo, lo cierto es que estoy un pelín nerviosa por el hecho de mostraros esta historia, por saber qué opinaréis de ella. Pero tras siglos y siglos, de cómics releídos mil veces, así como dar el coñazo a ciertas personas, aquí estoy. Para presentaros **«Inexorable».**

Antes de nada he de haceros las pertinentes **aclaraciones **sobre la historia.

**«Inexorable» **gira en torno a los cómics de **IDW**. Principalmente, se centra en los acontecimientos que transcurren en el primer volumen («_Change is constant_»), en esos quince meses anteriores al comienzo de la propia historia de los cómics. Es decir: justo en el momento en que el Clan del Pie roba el mutágeno y a las cuatro tortugas del laboratorio de Stockgen. Vamos, lo que acabáis de leer. Y de ahí, iré desarrollando la trama.

Sin embargo, me he tomado algunas licencias: he decidido incluir en este universo a Miyamoto Usagi («_Usagi Yojimbo_»), y a ciertos personajes de la serie de **Mirage**. Por lo que la historia en sí no será muy fiel a los cómics de IDW por esas y otras razones que ya iré desvelando a medida que ésta avance.

En un principio, la idea era narrar ese año y pico de vivencia en las calles de NY de **Raphael** (ya os adelanto **—**para aquellos que no habéis leído los cómics**—** que la tortuga que tanto la señora Debison como April ven es Raph. Dado que en el primer volumen es incapaz de recordar nada tras la mutación hasta que encuentra a sus hermanos y le dicen quién es, creo que os resultaría un poco complicado seguir el hilo de la historia si sólo lo llamo por pronombres y tal). Pero el tema no tenía mucha chicha. Así que a medida que iba leyendo los cómics, se fue formando una idea bastante extraña en mi cabeza sobre lo que quería escribir. Sobre esta historia.

**El rating M **de la historia viene dado por todas aquellas cosas que dan morbo a la vida.

También debo añadir que este es mi _homenaje _(o lo que sea) para el** 30 aniversario de Las Tortugas Ninjas.**

Y en fin, que estoy sobada. Que la Universidad es sida y los exámenes están al caer, así que me tendré que poner a rezar a todo el séquito de dioses hindúes porque son muchos y alguno tendrá que escuchar mi desesperación. O me inventaré un nuevo dios, yo qué sé.

Espero que os haya gustado. Os veré en junio, si no he muerto durante las semanas satánicas de exámenes.

¡Goongala, chavales!


End file.
